


Playing Dangerous

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, Cop!Jaebeom, Falling In Love, M/M, Markbum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rich Brat!Mark, Romance, Slight Markson, Smoking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Officer Im teaches Mark what it means to ‘serve and protect’.(Or, MarkBum Stoner/Cop AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE JUST REALIZED I ALWAYS WRITE SOME FORM OF MARKBUMSON NO MATTER WHAT??? My brain just knows what it wants. 
> 
> I don't think I specify ages btw but we'll have Mark and Jackson as seniors in highschool so about 18/19? Maybe Mark flunked looool. Another note is I have never smoked weed before if that isn't obvious in the writing.

Jackson delicately places the joint in Mark’s mouth, nibbling on his own lips as he focuses on trying to light it. It takes a moment after a while the the sweet stench of weed (Blueberry or maybe Blue Mystic? Jackson tends to favour fruitier strains) starts to waft between them. He can already feel his shoulders relaxing, it’s been too long since he’s been able to do this. Schools been a bitch, lately.

 

“You look hot,” Jackson says, watching as Mark takes his first puff. “Wanna fuck after this?”

 

“Not happening,” Mark’s throat goes dry and he chokes likes it’s his first time. He’d be embarrassed if it were anyone other than Jackson. The boy in question just smirks at him, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

 

He let's Jackson take the joint from him and licks his lips as the other boy inhales deeply. Jackson hollows out his cheeks dramatically and Mark laughs, already feeling much better than he did an hour ago. Jackson does look pretty good tonight, his face framed nicely by his snapback. “Maybe just handies.”

 

“Handjobs always lead to blowjobs with you,” Jackson chuckles, smoke spilling casually from his nostrils. “Especially with this shit.”

 

Mark snatches the joint away and watches for a second as the hand rolled cigarette burns slowly. It’s nice, practically melting into the backseat of his best friends car, far far away from his problems. Mark takes another deep drag, getting comfortable against Jackson’s side.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Mark finally says. He’s too relaxed to try and deny it.

 

They stay like that for a few minutes, calmly passing the blunt back and forth between each other; gazes growing more and more heated as the joint gets smaller and smaller.

 

Eventually it gets too small and they have to toss it. At that point Mark is feeling so good he might even go as far to let Jackson go all the way. Why not? That’s what friends are for, right?

 

Jackson seems to pick up on Mark’s shift in mood and grins, pushing Mark to lay down in the small backseat.

 

“Oh, Mark-hyung,” The car is full of smoke and it’s so dark outside Mark doubts anyone would see the car rocking, anyway. “I told you. The Indigo always gets you.”

 

“I bet that’s why you always buy it,” Jackson’s grips his dick through his sweatpants and he can’t help but sigh into the touch. “Pervert.”

 

Jackson just laughs.

 

They’re just about to inhale _each other_ when a siren suddenly blasts out in the silence of the night. They jump apart, looking outside to see red and blue lights flash through the foggy windows.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Mark curses and pushes Jackson off him completely.

 

He can tell Jackson is panicking as much as he is, but there isn’t anything they can really do at this point. The joint they just smoked was the last of Jackson’s stash, thank all above, but now they’re stuck in a car that absolutely reeks. Anyone with half a brain would be able to know what they were doing thanks to the signature stench.

 

They watched worriedly as a figure approaches the car.

 

“Roll down the window,” They hear from the other side of the glass, a flashlight shining over them. “And move slowly.”

 

“Oh, my mom is gonna kill me,” Jackson sighs, clambering into the front seat to start the car.

 

The engine roars to life and Jackson takes a deep breath before rolling down all four windows. Mark watches, a bit bashfully, as smoke pours out of the car, greedily escaping the confines of the car.

 

“Wow,” He hears. “I don't even have to wonder what you two were doing.”

 

He finally decides to hazard a look at their maker and Mark’s jaw almost drops.

 

Standing outside of the car is the hottest cop to ever walk the face of the planet.

 

He shines the flashlight in Jackson's face looking extremely disappointed before turning to blind Mark. Mark feels a bit self conscious being looked over, still crumpled up in the backseat like an idiot, but thankfully Jackson says something, stealing away the officer's attention.

 

“Officer,” Jackson starts, his knuckles white around the steering wheel. “I can explain.”

 

“Right,” Officer Hottie says. “How about you both step out of the vehicle?”

 

Mark waits a beat before popping open the door, subtly watching as the cop gives him an unrestrained once over.

 

He tries not to blush at the implication because the man is a fucking police officer for fucks sake. There’s no way he’s checking Mark out, he’s probably just looking him over for anything suspicious.

 

Jackson hardly notices anything as he climbs out after Mark, probably having an internal breakdown at the thought of his parents finding out that he smokes at all.

 

Mark isn’t even sure how they were found out. Usually none of the security guards bother coming to check out this part of the mall parking garage, seeing how far it is (even more so seeing how late it is). But he guesses they were bound to get caught eventually. That’s life, right?

 

“ _Lěngjìng xiàlái_ ” Mark says, taking a deep breath to soothe his pounding heart.

 

Jackson quickly looks over at him, his eyes shaking with panic. He knows Jackson is overthinking and he hopes the simple, _‘chill out ’_ in his native tongue will help keep him grounded, even if it’s just a bit.

 

Jackson nods stiffly and they both turn to face the cop who’s looking between them warily.

 

“Names?” The Cop asks, pulling out a small notepad.

 

He’s about to speak when Jackson falls to his knees, clutching at the officer’s crisp, ridiculously tight pants.

 

Mark is taken aback but not surprised, he always knew Jackson was weak.

 

“I’m Jackson Wang,” He groans, face twisted with guilt. “But please, fucking please, you can’t arrest us. My parents would murder me. _Murder_. That’s worse than smoking, right? You can’t let me get murdered, you’re supposed to- ”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Mark swears he can hear Jackson’s teeth clack together and they stare on silently as the Officer looks over them, absolutely no expression on his gorgeous face. Mark scans his body and quickly reads his tag, Officer Im.  Simple but strangely fitting.

 

“Which one of you is older?” He finally asks, voice smooth and deep.

 

Jackson’s eyes flicker to him before Mark timidly raises his hand, "Me. I'm Mark."

 

He swears he catches a small smirk on the cop’s face but it’s gone before he speaks up again, motioning for Jackson to stand.

 

“You two don’t look like much trouble,” Im says. “So I’ll let you go off home with a warning.”

 

“Yes,” Jackson nods ecstatically, Mark’s shoulders sagging in relief.

 

“Not you, little hyung,” He hears, and Mark can’t help but huff. “I want to talk to you about responsibility, you shouldn’t be doing these kinds of things with your dongsaengs.”

 

Mark almost tells him to shove his talk where the sun doesn’t shine but he sees that look again, the one with the heat hidden behind it.

 

“That’s not fair!” Jackson shouts, sticking up for him. “It was my idea really, you should -”

 

“Yah, Jackson,” Mark cuts in. “It’ll be fine, don't get us in more trouble.”

 

“Do you want me to call your parents, Wang? Or will you let me lecture Mark here?”

 

Mark swears he feels shivers run down his spine at the man’s authoritative voice, but maybe it’s just the cool breeze passing by them.

 

“It's fine,” Mark says in cantonese. He can tell Jackson wants to stay with him but he’s sure he’s just gonna get a boring ass lecture like he’s heard a thousand times before from all his other teachers in school. He needs to start being a good leader and role model. Gag.

 

“How’s he gonna get home?” The unspoken _dickhead_ is loud from Jackson’s sarcastic tone and Mark cackles.

 

“I’ll take him home obviously,” The cop rolls his eyes, pushing his hair from his face. “His punishment won’t be as easy as yours because he should know better. If his parents are there I might lecture them too.”

 

Both boys scoff then, looking on in disbelief before Officer Im lets out a booming laugh, clapping his hands together.

 

“I’m kidding about the last part,” He says, teeth gleaming. “But I’ll drop you off home and we can talk on the way, Mark. I’m only letting you go free ‘cause I don’t want to find you dead tomorrow, Wang. Is that okay with the both of you?”

 

The mood is significantly lighter and a quick look over at Jackson tells Mark that he’s fine with the situation.

 

“Ah, just go Jackson,” Mark sighs in Cantonese, trying to keep his cool. He can feel the officer's eyes on him and he likes it.

 

“Okay but… if anything happens.”

 

“Everything will be fine, just go.” He pushes. “I’ll text you later.”

 

Jackson sends him one more bashful look before hopping into the driver's seat, “I know what you look like, dude. If he isn't home tonight im calling the FBI!”

 

Mark facepalms, laughing to himself as Jackson slowly drives into the darkness.

 

They both watch his taillights pull off onto the main street before he speaks.

 

“So now what, officer?” Mark asks.

 

“Your boyfriend is an idiot,” Mark hears as he's motioned to face the police car. “Hands on the car.”

 

Mark immediately feels fingers sliding from his waist to the front of his sweats. The cop's hands feeling as hot as brands against his body. Or maybe it's just the weed making him feel strange.

Either way Im is a solid wall of heat behind him. Mark is tempted to lean into it, to feel officer Im’s body press up against his until he hazily remembers that this is a real cop and that it would probably be a very bad idea.

 

“Do you have anything on you?” He hears.

 

“No,” Mark answers, fingers flexing against the cool metal of the cruiser. “Feel free to thoroughly check.”

 

“I will,” He hears before he feels hands glide against him, from his waist and down to his hips. They don't stay there long, quickly moving across his sides and down to his calves before slowly going up to explore his inner thighs. Mark bites his lip, not entirely hating this frisk session.

 

He gasps when he feels a hand palm over his dick before disappearing like it was never there. He looks into the reflection of the window and finds officer Im staring at him, gaze intense.

 

Mark knows that he comes off as naive at times because of his boyish looks and shy demeanor but right now he feels like he's playing a game. He's sure of it. He's also sure that he completely wants in.  

 

He bites his lip before slowly pushing his hips back into Im’s crotch, feeling pleased when he hears a small groan.

 

He's still high enough that his inhibitions are gone and he feels okay with all of this. Mark pushes his ass back again harder, his intentions impossible to miss and this time Im grabs tightly onto his hips.

 

Holy fuck.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, by the way,” Mark says, hissing when Jaebeom's hand wraps around his throat, promising something dark and exciting.

 

“Oh?” Mark can feel Jaebeom’s lips hover near his neck, goosebumps blossoming over the delicate flesh. “Then he won’t mind if I fuck you?”

 

Damn. That’s so hot.

 

“No,” Mark sighs. He takes one hand off the cruiser and leads the hand at his hip lower, groaning as Jaebeom realizes what he wants and grips at his now fully erect cock. “He won’t.”

 

“So I let you off and you get me off? How sweet.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes at the cheesy line but is too horny to care.

 

Right before Jaebeom arrived he was going to let Jackson fuck him anyway. He’s a good lay but Jaebeom offers him something that makes Mark’s heart race just a little faster. His eyes are dark, and his aura alone is commanding. Might as well see what Officer Im has to offer.

 

“Ah,” Mark moans as Jaebeom yanks his head backwards by his hair, forcing Mark to lean back on his shoulder, ass still pressed deliciously against Im’s crotch. “Fair is fair.”

 

Jaebum laughs against his neck, dotting soft kisses from his throat to his ear. Mark sighs, biting his bottom lip as Jaebeom’s other hand finally dips beneath his waistband and into his underwear, stroking him softly.

 

“Yes,” Mark breaths, senses already going wild; heat pooling quickly in his belly. “Fuck.”

 

“I bet you’ll sound so pretty when I fuck you,” Jaebeom says it so casually Mark can’t help but shiver. “What do you think?”

 

Mark is gripping Jaebeom’s wrist lightly, reveling in the feeling of his strong hands jerking him off.

 

“I- I guess you’ll find out,” Mark sasses getting a hard bite at his throat in response.

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, baby boy.” Jaebeom whispers in his ear. He sounds cool and collected but the illusion is laughable when Mark can feel his dick pressing against his ass, yearning to break out of his uniform.

 

Mark is sure this is highly illegal.

 

Worse than smoking weed even, but he’s not scared.

 

He’s excited, more than he’s been in a while. Jaebeom’s hand moves back to circle around his throat and he bucks up into the hand that’s tugging at his dick. The sensations are amazing and Mark just hopes he doesn't end up cumming lamely in his pants.

 

“Right back at you.” Mark moans. “Officer.”

 

“Just call me Jaebeom.” He says, pulling his hands off Mark so quickly he almost gets whiplash. “Now get in the back seat. I'll take you somewhere that's actually private.”

 

Mark licks his lips, heart pounding as he gets in.

 

Tonight is sure to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a few people liked this I'm gonna try and make a short little au for you guys. Thank you so much for the nice comments! It was fun to write honestly.  
> This chapter is mostly set up for the following ones

"Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jackson screeches, some of the teachers down the hall looking at them like pests.

 

“You're so loud,” Mark hisses, dragging them away from the main hallway and backwards towards the track and field. It's their last period anyway, skipping isn't going to be the end of the world.

 

They're seniors, who needs art sculpture?

 

“Yes, I'm fucking loud!” Jackson hits him on the shoulder. They jog over to Jackson's car and slip in, finally alone so he can be yelled at properly. “Why wouldn't I be when you just told me you got pounded in by a fucking COP!?”

 

“I didn't say that,” Mark pouts. “Why do you assume I bottomed?”

 

Jackson opens his mouth and quickly bites his tongue. He looks like he wants to say many things but doesn't and Mark scoffs.

 

He could top if he wanted to, alright? Let the record show. He just doesn't enjoy it as much.

 

“Okay, whatever,” Mark says, not wanting to be bothered by that topic. “He was a _cool_ cop.”

 

“Yeah, I bet he was,” Jackson mumbles. He pulls out of the parking lot and begins the drive towards his house, not bothering to look Mark's way. “I still can't fucking believe you did this.”

 

The morning after Mark couldn't believe it either, honestly. He had woken up with very sore thighs and an achy lower back, memories of the night before making his cheeks flush.

 

Thankfully his parents hadn't heard him sneak back in so late, everyone dead asleep.

 

He remembers the dirty words Jaebeom had murmured to him as he slipped inside of Mark, the rough grip he kept on Mark’s hips the entire time. He had felt so embarrassed with every mewl that escaped his lips but Jaebeom had felt so perfect he couldn't help it.

 

He never thought fucking in the back of a cop car ( _somewhere so semi-public_ ) could be so exhilarating and sensual but damn it was. He thinks back to how he rocked up and down in Jaebeom's lap, gripping onto his shoulders to stay afloat.

 

He feels like that  had been the most intense orgasm he's had to date. The delicious slip and slide of Jaebeom's hard cock, pressing against every nerve inside him.

 

Damn. It's definitely something he could get addicted to.

 

But as soon as they had both came Jaebeom had smirked and told him to get presentable so he could take him home. It was said so casual that Mark had briefly wondered if he had ever done this with other people.

 

He felt a little jealous, although he'd never publicly admit that.  

 

“Are you mad?” Mark finally asks after silence. “I know it was stupid but we do stupid things all the time.”

 

“I think you took the cake last night,” Jackson says and Mark feels bad. He looks out the window, watching all the familiar sights pass by, the sky bleek and grey. “I'm not mad. I just think you should be more careful. What if he was a serial killer?”

 

“Jackson -” Mark starts but his friend continues on.

 

“No, seriously, I doubt it's hard to buy a cop costume. He could have literally killed you last night and I just left! And how could you just have sex! He could have taken you to jail for prostitution or something. Or he could have _diseases_ . Did you even _think_ about that?”

 

Oh, great, he's really going now.

 

“Jacks… we used protection.” Mark blushes at that but continues. ”It's not that bad. He could have taken us both in last night but he didn't. That counts for something right?”

 

“Oh, don't stick up for him,” Jackson points, mock offended and Mark giggles. Jackson finally smirks before taking a deep breath. “He thought it was okay to just fuck you so i'll keep my reservations about him. And I'm serious, you really shouldn't just sleep around. This is all kinds of trouble just waiting to happen.”

 

Mark thinks he sounds a little jealous but he chooses not to comment on it, instead trying to lighten the mood further.

 

“Local teen sleeps with cop after being caught smoking weed?” Mark says sarcastically. “I feel like I hear about much worse nowadays.”

 

“You're not wrong.” Jackson admits as they finally pull up to his house, looking over Mark with squinted eyes. “Just try not to do it again, yeah?”

 

Mark rolls his eyes, “I doubt I'm ever seeing the guy again.”

 

It sucks to admit but it's true.

 

“Let's just forget it and pick out some clothes for that thing on Sunday,” Jackson says as they step inside. “My parents aren't home so we can sample some of the real expensive liquor.”

 

Mark shakes his head and laughs.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

 

“You're a complete fucking idiot,” Jinyoung hisses and behind him Yugyeom _tsks_ , shaking his head disappointedly. “Do you REALIZE what a fucking idiot you are??”

 

“A huge one?” Jaebeom hazards, flinching slightly when it looks like Jinyoung might start hitting him. “I know it was dumb.”

 

“It was beyond dumb,” Jinyoung says eyes almost bugging out of his skull. Sitting besides Yugyeom, Youngjae adds on his own little, “Way beyond.”

 

Jinyoung ignores him in favour of grabbing a pillow and flinging it at Jaebeom's head. He deserves it.

 

“I don't know what came over me,” Jaebeom admits and it's true. He can't exactly explain why he did what he did, he just knows a sudden flash of heat had spread through him when he saw Mark, a sort of want that he's never really felt before.

 

Maybe it's can be blamed on him ignoring his labido for so many years while committing to the academy.

  
  
“Was she pretty?” Yugyeom asks and three pairs of eyes land on him making his cheeks burn red. _She_.

 

He's doesn't know why he feels so strange admitting it was a guy. When he had started to explain earlier all he had said was that he stupidly hooked up with someone on duty last night.

 

He has been with a few men here and there but he supposes it's a fair question seeing as his preferences do lean mostly towards woman.

 

Until now anyway.

 

“It was a guy.” He murmurs and everyone gasps lightly.

 

How dramatic.

 

“Oh, that was unexpected,” Yugyeom jokes and Youngjae barks out laughing.  
  
“A guy?” Jinyoung asks and he looks a little hurt but Jaebeom pretends not to notice.  
  
“He _was_ pretty, alright?” Jaebeom defends himself. “But it was all a complete lapse in judgement that will never happen again. I'll probably never see him again!”  
  
“Yeah, you better hope so.” Jinyoung shakes his head and it's then that someone knocks at the door, breaking up the conversation. “I'll get it, it's probably just the pizza.”

 

“The chances really are slim,” Youngjae shrugs, moving off the love seat to get them sodas. "It's probably more likely you'll fine a twenty on the ground than see him again."  
  
“Regardless, this never leaves this messy ass living room.” Jinyoung says to them as he gets back with the steaming hot boxes and Yugyeom makes a small offended noise. “We're all allotted one huge dumb ass mistake and that was yours. We took an oath and we can't just ignore it whenever we please, right, guys?”

 

The maknaes nod and Jaebeom sighs.

  
  
“As forgiveness you can come help me man that lame ass banquet this weekend instead of Youngjae.”  
  
“Yay!” Youngjae claps and Jaebeom thinks about groaning but he knows it's what he deserves.  
  
“The one with all those rich people?” Yugyeom comments and gets a few bored noises of confirmation. “I wanted to go, I bet it'll be fun!”

  
  
Yeah right.

 

“How fun could watching a bunch of social elites prance around be?” Jaebeom asks, biting into a slice of pizza.

 

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really beta-ed of course


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm really glad you're liking this and I really appreciate all the sweet comments so much! I try to reply to them as much as possible but sometimes I get busy with work. Just know that I do read them and love you all very much!

“I'm so glad to have you all here, to celebrate another wonderful year for W&T Inc! Our initial merger brought us all nothing but success and now we're happy to announce another huge addition to our family!”

 

The graying man at the staircase has the audience's full attention and he beckons up a wonderfully small woman accompanied by a thin, lanky and just as tan and glimmering teen, “The Kunpimook's growing franchises are set to join us! We've decided to expand onward as WTK Incorporated!”

 

Everyone claps happily at that, the three people in the spotlight beaming so brightly and Jaebeom scoffs quietly.

 

“The rich getting richer,” Jinyoung comments and Jaebeom claps along with the rest of the guests, albeit sarcastically. He decides to add on quietly, “Here's to capitalism!”

 

The two of them laugh to themselves, still keeping a watchful eye out on the party. It's full of nothing but stuck up, snobby men and women and they all look at Jinyoung and Jaebeom with some degree of distaste.

 

“Do we have to stay for this entire thing?” Jaebeom asks after bowing to another set of young couples who enter the premises. This place screams safety, even they had trouble getting into the ultra-lux gated community and they're cops. He doubts any low life criminal would go through the trouble to sneak into any house here. Although the risk would greatly be worth the reward for anyone trying to steal.

  


The mansion they're in is nothing short of extravagant. Marble flooring, twisting staircases, columns extending higher than could ever be necessary up to vaulted ceilings and chandeliers. Jaebeom wonders how much the immaculate furniture and artwork scattered around this house costs. More than he's ever made and probably ever will make in his time.

 

He briefly thinks to how wonderful it would be to stay in a place like this.

 

Jaebeom has never seen anything like this and it's interesting to say the least. It makes him feel insignificant with the shabby two bedroom that he and Jinyoung share.

 

“We can probably sneak off before midnight, truth be told,” Jinyoung comments. “But… if we do stay long enough then maybe we can get a taste of that fancy wine.”

 

Jaebeom thinks about it before making a face, shrugging lightly. “I would like to see what 5k wine tastes like.”

 

“It's settled then,” Jinyoung smirks, eyeing Jaebeom. It has meaning to it but he's not in the mood to try and figure out how Jinyoung is feeling, not tonight.

 

So instead he simply turns and bows to an older gentleman who he's noticed has been walking around. He claps Jaebeom enthusiastically on the shoulder as he walks by, his smile bright. “Thank you, for your hard work.”

 

He's got thick dark hair and kind eyes, a comforting smile on his face and Jaebeom genuinely returns the smile. “Of course, sir. Stay safe and have a good evening.”

 

Jaebeom’s eyes follow him for a moment before he catches a blur of people in his peripheral vision, moving too fast inside the calm of the party. He and Jinyoung are immediately on standby when his breath catches in his throat.

 

He calls out softly but sternly.

 

* * *

  


“Jackson you can't just grab a bottle and run!” Mark admonishes although he happily runs behind his best friend. They deftly dodge through clusters of people while laughing jovially. Although from the looks that get sent their way it seems all the geezers are annoyed with their antics.

 

Nothing unusual.

 

“Yet here I am!” Jackson cackles in response. “Fuck this lame party.”

 

Mark laughs.

 

These stuck up schmooze fests are always boring, especially for them, only expected to sit around prettily and play nice with their parents business partners and their families as well. It's all very fake and tiring and after doing it for so many years he and Jackson have found other ways to entertain themselves.

 

They were looking for BamBam but when they saw the bar was unmanned they decided to go along and grab something to drink.

 

Both their dads are checking on everyone and their moms are busy doing the same but with their Chinese sector, which thankfully left them time to do as they pleased.

 

Jackson is just about to head out through the side terrace, their go to escape during these things when he almost trips over himself, eyes growing wide when he sees the doors manned by two officers.

 

“Hey! Slow it down.”

 

Of course, standing there is none other than Im Jaebeom.

 

Jaebeom quickly steps in their way, motioning for he and Jackson to fully stop. He looks them over and sighs disappointedly when he notices the bottle in his hand.

 

Well if this isn't some weird soft of deja-vu.

 

“W- what are you doing here?”

 

“I'm working,” Jaebeom explains shortly and Mark's eyes fly over to the other officer who's eyeing them all warily. “And what's happening here, little hyung? Doing things you aren't supposed to again?”

 

Mark's mouth goes dry.

 

Jackson releases the bottle when Jaebeom grabs for it, his eyes nervous. “It was Jackson. I was trying to stop him.”

 

Jackson looks so terribly offended at his betrayal and Mark almost chokes on his laughter.

 

“Dude!” He can hear Jackson start to ramble off but Mark's focus turns completely to Jaebeom.

 

He never thought he'd see this guy again, yet here he is, not even a week later standing as security at one of his parent's parties.

 

That has to be fate or something right?

 

He looks even better than Mark remembers, as well. Hair styled in boyish waves, his uniform still crisp and official as ever.

 

He feels his cheeks heat up just imagining the things they did last time and how badly and suddenly he wants to do them again. He could take Jaebeom upstairs to his room right now if he wanted.

 

And oh how he wants.

 

“Mark!” Jackson says and he realizes he was staring too long, especially if the knowing glances he gets from everyone are any indication. Jackson sighs, irritation radiating off him before he says, “Can you come back to Earth?”

 

“Sorry,” He comments and Jackson wastes to time gripping him by the elbow like a child and whisking him away from both officers. Mark feels momentarily stupefied and all he can do is turn backwards, wanting to say something to Jaebeom. The man in question looks just as confused as he feels but Jackson continues to yank him even as they turn the corner and Mark and Jaebeom lose sight of each other.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, prying Jackson's hands off of him. “I was only kidding. I'm sure he knew that.”

 

“Did you invite him?” Jackson asks sounding upset and Mark feels strangely offended.

 

“No, I didn't invite him! We haven't spoken since that night!”

 

Mark doesn't understand why Jackson is sending off these vibes and he doesn't know why he feels the need to defend himself. Even if he did somehow invite Jaebeom to the party who cares?

 

Mark exhales deeply, his mood significantly more sour and Jackson clicks his tongue.

  
“Whatever. Let's just go back to mine or something.” He turns to go but of course Bam comes along then, smiling brightly.

 

“I've been looking for you guys!” BamBam says as he pulls them back towards the main room. “You're the only thing that makes these parties any fun.”

  


“We were looking for you, too,” Jackson starts off and the two begin to talk, complaining about the events of the night while Mark hangs back.

 

He hears them chat lightly but his mind wonders elsewhere. His eyes scan over the room for one person but he can't find his target. Jaebeom was just here, where could he have ran off to so quickly?

 

Mark overhears Bam explain that after his mom had caught them sampling wine at a previous get together their parents decided it best to get security to keep an eye on them and the party. Apparently they meant security in the form of off duty cops.

 

Makes sense enough.

 

They're walking back towards a less crowded room when both Jackson's dad and BamBam's mother catch them off guard, smiling brightly.

 

“Boys, we've been looking for you!” Jackson's dad says, voice kind as ever. “The Chen's want you to meet their son. He's a bit new to this life but I think you'll all be good companions for him.”

 

“He's very sweet,” Bam's mother adds. “I expect you all to be on your best behavior.”

 

Bam sighs and earns a sharp glare from his mom. Mark snorts at the encounter and her eyes suddenly fly to him, softening slightly. “I believe your father was looking for you, Mark. Why don't you find him and meet with us after?”

 

“Is that fair?” Jackson asks, his father gripping his shoulder. “Mark never has to play nice with all these strangers, why do I?”

 

Mark smirks at his comment, not missing the way Jackson's dad pinches him in the side. Both pairs of child and parent leaving off in the direction of the party and Mark is thankful for the moment to sneak away, he's sure his father can wait for him.

 

He'd much rather go in search for his man in blue.

 

Mark backtracks to the last spot he saw the two officers, their initial posts still unmanned. He wonders if perhaps the two of them left for the night when he moves closer to the door and hears hushed voices coming from the offset terrace.

 

One of them sounds much too similar to Jaebeom's to not eavesdrop.

 

“That's the fucking guy?” One voice hisses and he hears Jaebeom sigh. “Did you even ask how old he was? You're becoming so irresponsible and for what? Teenage ass?”

 

“Jinyoung calm down, it's nothing and I told you that.” Jaebeom says and the words hurt Mark slightly. Was he just a willing body for the night? “You're acting jealous over a one night stand.”

 

“Jealous? Are you fucking kidding me?” The voice asks, derisively followed by a cold laugh. “You know what? You can stay here and get over yourself. I'm trying to be your _friend_ but you can't see that and I don't know why.”

 

He hears harsh footsteps and he presses himself against the wall, holding his breath as he watches the other officer walk back off to the party, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

 

Mark bites his lip, working away the tension in his shoulders for a moment before stepping out it the cool night.

 

“Jaebeom?” He asks, watching as the older man turns and looks to him. Surprise sparkles in his eyes and he smiles. He doesn't speak though and Mark takes the chance to move in and sit next to him. “Are you alright?”

 

“I'm just fine.” Jaebeom answers, not going further than that. Mark nods, trying to figure out what he should say when he settles on. “I'm 19, in case you were wondering. Still a teenager but almost an adult.”

 

Jaebeom laughs softly at that and Mark feels slightly confused, “What's so funny?”

 

“Does that mean you eavesdropped on our conversation, little hyung?”

 

Oh.

 

 _“Oh_ ,” Mark starts. It's cozy and private out here, the moonlight leaving Jaebeom looking soft and ethereal. Their legs bump against each other and Mark picks at a loose thread on the outside seam of Jaebeom's pants. “I heard a little bit. I wanted to talk to you, I guess.”

  


“About?” Jaebeom asks and suddenly he feels nervous.

 

From out here he can hear his father's voice flow out, tiny voice announcing that the soiree was so lovely but due to the late hour they should all start to head home. Mark is sure his dad was ready to kick everyone out as soon as the grand news of the merger was delivered, so he's surprised he held off for this long.

 

After that he hears the the sweet sounds of classical music start to play and Mark theorizes that the entire house should be empty within thirty minutes, everyone already used to this song and dance.

 

Perfect.

 

“Well I didn't expect to see you again,” Mark admits after a beat. Jaebeom hums and looks up to the sky, “It's weird isn't it?”

 

“It is,” Jaebeom agrees. “I was shocked to see you here. I didn't expect you to be a little rich kid but now I can't see you being anything else.”

 

“Is that a compliment or a diss?”

 

“I'm not sure yet,” Jaebeom smiles and Mark playfully smacks him in the shoulder.

 

It's peaceful between them. Much more peaceful than it should be with some random hookup.

 

“I- are you busy after this?” Mark asks, instantly hating the way his voice tremors. “The party is almost over and um- ”

 

Fuck.

 

Mark tends to get nervous sure but he's never been _this_ nervous.

  


He doesn't know why he's so anxious when he's already had this guy's dick inside him yet here he is, wanting to ask him to stay the night but unable to form the words.

 

* * *

 

Jaebeom watches in the dim lighting how pink Mark's cheeks and ears get and he already knows what the younger is thinking.

 

He highly doubts Jinyoung will be happy when he gets back to the apartment, ready to scold him again for his life choices and Jaebeom already knows that he won't want to hear it.

 

It was a surprisingly pleasant surprise to see Mark here.

 

And he looks even more radiant now than that night with his messy hair and sweatpants. He's wrapped up elegantly, like a pretty little present and Jaebeom is very willing to unwrap him.

 

The pulling in his groin grows with each minute and it leaves him feeling rather conflicted.

 

He knows it was irresponsible the first time he messed around with Mark and doing it a second time would be just as stupid. And he _knows_ that sleeping with him again might make things messy… but still he has to admit.

 

He's attracted to Mark. He likes him.

 

As much as he can like him having known him for as little as he has, anyway. Mark just has this strange aura that draws Jaebeom in like a moth, he's warm and mysterious.

 

It might sound a touch crazy but Jaebeom has heard that you have to be crazy to be a cop.

 

“Do you want to sneak upstairs and have your way with me, baby boy?”Jaebeom teases, voice going low and husky.

 

He finds himself enjoying the way Mark's eyes widen, the way he licks his lips and swallows nervously. It's all enough for Jaebeom to finalize his decision.

 

Why not enjoy the night? He doesn't need to go home and be nagged by his friends for no reason.

 

He's allowed to want. He's just a person.

 

He doesn't need to be perfect. Being around Mark doesn't make him feel like he _needs_ to be perfect.

 

“No way, pervert,” Mark pouts, looking off into the distance. It's a cute look on him.

 

Jaebeom suddenly feels strange here, like he's floating through a dream. Sitting here in a mansion,  beautiful views in every direction and a pretty brat next to him.

 

But, it's a good sort of strange.

 

“Why not?” He finally asks. “Don't tell me you're suddenly shy.”

 

Mark shakes his head and looks at Jaebeom straight on, their eyes locking, “I'm not, but you should know I don't just let one night stands up to my room.”

 

Jaebeom swallows at his words, thinking over the implications before nodding.

 

He doesn't have a shift tomorrow anyway, what harm will it do.

 

“Now I feel so special,” Jaebeom jokes and Mark rolls his eyes, unable to hide his smirk. “Just show me where to go and I'll follow. I'll be good, I promise.”

 

Mark nods after a beat, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. His palm is a little clammy but Jaebeom doesn't care as he takes a moment to stand with the younger man, enjoying the twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Come on,” Mark says, biting at his plush lower lip. “If we hurry no one should bother us.”

 

Jaebeom just laughs, letting himself be dragged off into Mark's world.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm so excited for comeback!! The song sounds amazing I hope we get that ak


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but here's the next part! Short but sweet

Jaebeom makes it to Mark's late into the afternoon, slipping into his room only to realize that the younger man is fast asleep.

 

He shucks his shoes off and moves quietly as he crawls onto the bed, his fingers immediately making their way towards Mark's temple.

 

The hairs there are soft, feeling like silk between his fingertips.

 

Jaebeom relaxes into the covers, his mind twirling as he breathes deeply, in and out.

 

Mark has become a quiet addiction for him.

 

As of late he tends to sneak into the Tuan house after work, preferring Mark's cool and spacious room over his own cramped space back at the apartment. The angel soft bedding doing much more to soothe not only his wily temper but his aching back as well.

 

And Mark himself effects Jaebeom in a way he never thought.

 

He's quiet at times, keeping to himself when he's in the mood but he exudes an aura that helps to release all the tension from Jaebeom's shoulders, Mark's soft touches getting the endless flow of thoughts running through his mind to cease, even if only marginally.

 

They still have sex and it's still just as good as the first time but for Jaebeom that isn't everything. Of course he enjoys the lithe, pliant planes of Mark's body and the breathy pants that slip past his lips when he's too far gone but that itself isn't what's managed to captivate his attention.

 

It's just everything. Just _Mark_.

 

In all honesty, Jaebeom doesn't know how to explain this sudden infatuation he has but he doesn't think he's alone in these feelings.

 

Or so he hopes.

 

“Did you work today?” Mark asks quietly as his eyes slip open, his voice is deep from just waking up.

  


Jaebeom wonders why he sleeps all the time. Maybe it's just a side effect of being young and rich and having too much free time. Either way though he much prefers this than catching Mark and his little friends trying to down alcohol or smoke.

 

He always looks so soft too when he's just woken up, cuddling up to Jaebeom like an oversized cat.

 

“No, I just had to run a few errands.” Jaebeom answers, pushing Mark's fringe from his face. “Stopped by the station to give Youngjae my portion of the rent, dropped off some clothes at the cleaner's, things like that.”

 

“Boring adult things, then,” Mark yawns and Jaebeom chuckles.

 

“Basically,” He agrees. “Things you'll have to do soon.”

 

Mark groans and attempts to burrow deeper into the covers and of course Jaebeom follows, tucking deep into the space between Mark's neck and shoulder,  “Let's not talk about that. I hear enough from everyone around me.”

 

“Then what will we talk about?” He asks, mind flittering to what things they could do today. His cheeks warm when he realizes that he's essentially thinking of couple things they can do today.

  


“Oh, let's do karaoke,” Mark suddenly says, perking up and snapping him out of his thoughts. He rolls them around until he can sit up comfortably and Jaebeom pouts briefly. “You can invite your friends unless they're too ancient.”

 

“Yah, they're younger than me.” He quickly defends, thinking to Yugyeom who is almost Mark's own age. He wonders if they'll get along or if their different upbringings might put them off each other. “Do you really want to?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark says. “I'll bring my friends too or…  is that weird? It seems so…”

  


 

“So coupley, right?”

 

And Mark nods immediately, biting his lip.

 

They haven’t been doing this dance for very long, and Jaebeom doesn’t know what it means that it feels like Mark has always been apart of his life, he can’t really remember what he did with his spare time when the younger, softer man wasn’t there to curl up to his side of bother him endlessly.

  


It’s fresh and exciting, fleshing each other out , but the easy and familiar way it’s all happening still manages to make his stomach clench with some unknown feeling.

 

“A bit, yeah,” Mark sighs. “But I don't mind.”

 

He doesn't much either.

 

“Well then let's do it, I'll text the others and see what they're up to.”

 

“I already know Jackson and Bambam are doing nothing.”

 

“Like you,” Jaebeom snarks, anticipating the hit to his body. “The youth are so lazy these days.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Mark says. “Like you don't sleep any chance you get, old man.”

 

“You shouldn't speak to your elders that way,” Jaebeom says hotly and Mark immediately mocks him, probably enjoying the way his face hardens.

 

“What are you gonna do, hyung?” Mark asks, the heat between them thickening by the second.

 

Jaebeom lightly places his hand across Mark's throat, squeezing ever so lightly. His mouth suddenly feels dry and he heaves in heavily trying to keep his head from spinning.  

 

And there’s that feeling again. Where his stomach knots up in both pleasure and uncertainty.

 

Regardless, in this moment all that matters is the beauty boy beneath him, licking his lips as he taunts Jaebeom further.

 

“Do I need to teach you about respect again?”

 

Jaebeom’s blood heats up, thumb rubbing obsessively over the delicate flesh at Mark's neck. His grip tightens noticeably when Mark swallows, and the younger tilts his head back ever so slightly, invitingly.

 

His eyes shine and his cheeks color and Jaebeom thinks he looks remarkably beautiful.

 

“Yeah, teach me, officer,” Mark says, voice too quiet and he can't help but smile.

 

He always has fun with breaking Mark apart and teaching him how to watch his mouth.

 

Karaoke can wait.

 

* * *

  


So Mark will admit he really likes Im Jaebeom.

 

He likes the softer demeanour that Jaebeom hides behind his Police Officer exterior, likes the way tries not to smile while Mark annoys him, likes his stupid jokes, and the way he hums to himself when he’s truly focused on something. There’s so much Mark has found he likes about Jaebeom, the list could go on and on.

 

He especially likes the sex.

 

 Jaebeom has been visiting every now and then since the night of the gala, spending the night and making Mark’s toes curl with pleasure, desperately chasing his own orgasm in Mark’s oversized bed.

 

Sometimes when they're alone, it's rough and quick, Jaebeom spanking him and whispering filthy nothing's in his ear and other times it's slow and hot, both of them enjoying the slow drag and soft touches.

 

No matter what mood they're in, Mark always wakes up the next morning feeling satiated and tired but very happy.

 

He doesn't know how it got like this, so easy and casual but he likes it and he doesn't feel the need to inspect their relationship more than that.

 

“Just leave though the front door for once,” Mark sighs, leg thrown comfortably over Jaebeom’s middle. “My parents won’t mind that you stayed over.”

  
  
“They won't mind I was fucking your brains out?”

  
  
“Don't say that!” Mark smacks him in the chest, his cheeks getting hot when Jaebeom smirks. He moves away, sitting up against the headboard. “I'll just explain that we're friends, that's all.”

  
  
“But it's true, you couldn't even form sentences last night.” He continues to joke, always happy to annoy Mark. "Ah- yes- Jae, Jae, please! There!"

  
  
“Yah!” Mark shouts face on fire. “You're annoying.”

  
  
Jaebeom opens his mouth to speak when there's a knock on his door.

  
  
“Mark?” He hears before the door twists open and he grabs Jaebeom by the neck, forcing him under the blankets and motioning him to stay still with his legs. His dad's head pops in seconds later, smiling cheerily. “Who're you talking to? Jackson?”

  
  
“Y-yeah,” Mark stutters. “We just got off the phone. I think we're gonna get breakfast soon?”

  
  
“Ah, okay, your mother and I are going out to golf until noon or so,” He explains, stepping fully into the room and sitting on the edge of Mark’s desk. His heart races but he he plays it cool, pretending there isn’t a giant Jaebeom sized lump under his duvet. “Just wanted to let you know. Tell your siblings if you see them.”

  
  
Mark nods, “Okay.”

  
  
His dad moves around slowly, walking towards the window and popping it open to let in a cool breeze.

  
  
“Ah, it's cold,” Mark pouts, wondering what his dad is doing when he _tsks_ loudly.

  
  
“It reeks of sex in here, Mark.” He says and Mark physically feels his soul leave his body. He wants death. “I'll leave now so Jackson or whomever won't suffocate under the comforter okay?”

  
  
“Dad!" Mark! Really! Wants to die! His parent's know he's hooked up, sure, but to have his dad walk in on the aftermath was never something he expected. “Goodbye!”

 

His father simply turns and cackles, closing the door behind him.

 

“Oh my god this is the worst.”

  
  
Jaebeom gets up then, hair sticking up terribly in different directions.

  
  
“Should I be jealous of Jackson? The one who's scared of his parents knowing he smokes?”

  
  
Mark rolls his eyes, getting up and pulling on sweatpants while tossing Jaebeom’s own pants in his direction. Well that was definitely embarrassing but Jaebeom doesn't even seem phased.

 

“He's my best friend that's it. Besides, why be jealous, it's not like we're dating are we?”

  
  
Jaebeom ignores the pants thrown at him and gets comfortable in bed, humming softly, “Are we?”

  
  
“What? Aren't you like fifty?” Mark asks to mask his nervousness and Jaebeom pulls the covers over his head. “I can't date an old man.”

  
  
“23, actually.” Jaebeom comments. “I feel fifty though.”

  
  
So he's not much older than Mark, as he suspected.

  
  
“I've never really dated before,” Mark admits and Jaebeom sends him a bored glance over the edge of the blanket. He's slept around with a few of his friends, boys and girls but that's it. Nothing romantic. Nothing really like this before, where he feels shy or nervous over some stupid guy. "Seriously." 

  
  
“I haven't much either,” Jaebeom says and Mark turns to him, surprised. “Too busy with work. I know we're still getting to know each other, but if you want to consider us exclusive... “

  
  
“I do,” Mark says, probably too quickly. “I mean, if you want to. We can, um, take it slow? Like date?”

  
  
“This should be interesting,” Jaebeom says, tone going deep. Mark smirks. “Sex first, dates later.”   


 

“We won't be a boring couple at least.” Mark jokes. “And at least I know that you're worth it after last night.”

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Jaebeom snarks and Mark pretends to be offended, his heart pounding away in delight.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I DON'T know where I'm going with this story at all but currently I'm just writing whatever I want, with no set destination in mind, I hope no one minds too much. There's just gonna be nice fluff and some angst scattered around as we furthur get to explore MarkBum.

 

“Spread wider, baby,” Jaebeom murmurs, hips still pistoning back and forth, the sound of skin on skin loud in his room. He pushes Mark's legs open as much as he can, pressing his knees into the mattress for a better angle.”That's it.”

 

Mark gasps pitifully when he feels that spot inside him being rammed against and he yanks his arms down wishing he could touch himself but he can't.

 

His wrists are secured in place by a pair of Jaebeom's handcuffs, attached firmly to his headboard to keep him in place like a ‘good boy’. 

 

“Please,” Mark begs. He needs so much more than what Jaebeom is giving him right now. The heat inside of him stoking into a wildfire but it's just not hot enough.

 

Jaebeom is taking his sweet time, smiling as he watches Mark break down, sweat blossoming across his forehead. He is thoroughly enjoying the way Mark’s skin flushes and his face goes pliant with pleasure. 

 

Jaebeom’s hips change pace, from consistent to a few beats slower and sensual, hands moving from behind Mark's knees to run across the flat planes of his tummy.  Occasionally teasing him with a hand to his cock, gripping him firmly and tugging a few times until Mark let's out lovely noises, stopping just before he can reach release. 

 

It's torture.  

 

“So pretty when you beg,” Jaebeom comments, moving down to nibble at his neck, whispering low. He stops pumping into Mark altogether and Mark wants to cry, his toes curling as his unreleased pleasure continues to build. “You want me to go faster, princess?”

 

“Yes,” Mark says, voice reaching whining territory. He wiggles his hips to try and get some form of friction, clenching his walls enough to make Jaebeom groan quietly, biting his collarbone hard in retaliation. “Harder, too. Please.”

 

Jaebeom starts to move his hips again, slowly in and out, enjoying Mark's light panting as he kisses along the column of his neck, “Please what?”

  
  


“Please,” Mark repeats quietly. Jaebeom moves away at his shy tone, sitting back and biting at his lip at he waits for the younger man to finish. “Please, daddy.”

 

Heat floods through his veins and he grins down, chuckling slightly at the way Mark's cheeks go completely pink. 

 

“Anything for you, baby boy.”

 

He hooks his arms under Mark's knees before finally chasing after his orgasm at full speed, pummeling into Mark's warmth with wild abandoned, they have the house to themselves for now so he can be as loud as he wants, the headboard occasionally slamming into the wall. 

  
  


Beneath him Mark keens so loud it further fuels the fire in his belly, his face twisting up prettily. 

 

“Jae- Jaebeom,” Mark chokes out. In the back of his mind he wants to tell Jaebeom to take the cuffs off before they leave bruises but before he can finish his prostate is being assaulted again. His orgasm is forced out of him, pleasure crashing into him like a freight train. 

 

It's the first time in his life that he cums without having to be touched, shooting hotly across his stomach until his body goes limp. 

 

Jaebeom himself gets lost in all the sensations, focus tunneling completely on finishing. His grip on Mark’s legs is rough but he's so fucked out at this point he doesn't even care, mindlessly urging Jaebeom on with breathless praises and pet names. 

 

Mark can tell he's about to cum by the ridiculous way his jaw juts out, sweat soaking the hair along his temples. He slams into Mark a few more times before finally stilling with a groan, throwing his head back and panting deeply. 

 

Mark can feel him pulse inside, spilling hot within his walls. 

 

They both know it's irresponsible to not use protection but the temptation of skin against skin was too much for either of them. It's not like they have to worry about pregnancy and they’re both clean. 

 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom says. He falls forward onto Mark's pliant body, still trying to catch his breath. “I'm tired.”

 

“Idiot.” Mark says, although it sounds much sweeter than he'd like. “Uncuff me before you pass out.”

 

Jaebeom is up in a second with a quiet,  _ shit _ , pulling out of Mark too quickly as he finally grabs the key and frees Mark's hands. 

 

“Oh, finally,” Mark sighs, arms tingling slightly as Jaebeom inspects his wrists, frowning at the pink marks on his skin. “Think it’ll bruise?”

 

“Probably,” Jaebeom says, kissing right below his palm. “I didn't mean to be so rough. I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be,” Mark grins, still feeling boneless and Jaebeom smiles back down at him. “I'll just have to handcuff you back later. Fair trade and what not.”

 

Jaebeom chuckles loudly, pushing back his sweat slicked hair and moving to get comfortable for a nap. Mark happily wraps his arms around the older's neck, placing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“We're gonna be gross and sticky if we nap,” He says offhandedly but not really caring. 

 

“Give me a few seconds and I'll get a washcloth,” Jaebeom yawns. “We can shower later.”

 

Mark let's himself relax into the sheets, his body slowly cooling down before he belatedly realizes that Jaebeom is already snoring next to him, face squished into the pillow. 

 

“Idiot,” Mark repeats softly as he gets up to get them a warm cloth to clean up. He can't help the warm feeling in his chest or the smile on his lips, “I'm dating an old man.”

 

* * *

  
  


Jaebeom should have known this was coming. Things seemed to have been going much too well for him. 

  
  


He’s lazily packing up his belongings after a six hour shift that’s felt about nine, his hands tired from piles of paperwork and his back just as sore from sitting so long without moving.

 

He wants to do nothing else but to head over to Mark’s place and sleep but the younger texted him earlier that day saying he would be busy for a while playing assistant to his father. 

 

The visual of Mark following after his dad with pen and paper in hand has him smirking, enjoying the fact that Mark is easily annoyed when he gets bossed around, but he’s shaken from his small daydream when a hand comes in front of his face.

 

He realizes he was staring at the wood of his desk, smiling like some lunatic. 

 

He looks up to see Jinyoung scoff playfully at him, his duffle slung across his torso, he looks just as ready to leave as Jaebeom feels. 

 

“Dreaming about your boy toy?” Jinyoung questions lightly although the look in his eyes seems quite serious. 

 

Jaebeom can’t find it in himself to form a reply and it seems that’s answer enough for the other officer. 

 

“I’m curious, what are you really doing, Jaebeom?” Jinyoung continues. “Do you really think this is something other than just a quick seasonal fling for him?”

 

Jaebeom wishes this had come out of left field but the younger man has been pestering him about the topic of ‘Mark’ ever since their reunion at the gala. He knows Jinyoung has been wanting to push the topic, to know every detail that Jaebeom would offer about ‘them’ and their relationship but he’s been able to skirt around it. 

 

Until now, anyway.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?” He asks offhandedly and he immediately looks up, realizing too late how rude he just was, considering everything, their past. 

 

Jinyoung's eyes go sharp then, and he shakes his head, a small smirk appearing at his lips.

 

“Why would I be? He's just a bored rich kid who wants experienced dick.” Jinyoung shrugs. “And you're a lonely  _ loser _ who wants attention. Nothing new.”

 

Jaebeom freezes at that and from the look on Jinyoung's face he knows he went too far. 

 

“Wait,” The regret on his face is obvious and he takes a step forward but it's too late, Jaebeom pushes past him, grabbing his work bag and planning to head out sooner than expected. Jinyoung makes a grab at his arm but he's quickly shaken off. “I really didn't mean that.”

 

When Jaebeom was still considered fresh blood in the academy he occasionally had outbursts. Yelling out in anger or breaking things when he got upset but over he years he's learned to control those outbursts, condensing his fiery emotions and turning that fire into cold steely ice.

 

It's rather useful in his line of work, now, intimidating some of their weaker suspects into speaking up. Even now he can tell Jinyoung is nervous worried about what Jaebeom might say. 

 

“You did mean it or you wouldn't have said it. “ Jaebeom says as he puts on his windbreaker. “Glad you got it off your chest.”

 

“Jaebeom, I'm sorry.” Jinyoung starts but he’s already stepped out, letting the door slowly close behind him and not sparing his best friend a single glance. 

  
  


At first he walks without a purpose, completely bypassing the parking lot and heading to one of the nearby parks that a lot of the cadets use to run and train at.

 

At this hour the place is deserted and he sits down at a one of the scattered benches along the running path. It’s not like he has anywhere else to go with Mark preoccupied and he doesn’t dare head to the apartment when he’s sure Jinyoung would appear shortly after he would.

 

He just wants a moment to himself, a second to breath.

 

He stares at the dusty pink sky and exhales, feeling some of the pressure ease from his chest. He thinks about texting Mark to see if he’s still busy but quickly decides against it

 

Maybe he is a loser like Jinyoung said.

 

But maybe he’s not.

 

He recalls how Mark hasn't been smoking or drinking recently, at least not around him. And they do spend quite a large chunk of time together. At least that's good, right?

 

He’s a decent influence.

 

The thought makes him feel a little less shitty about himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely not a drabble anymore, let's all have fun seeing where markbum go! I don't beta much fyi so I hope you don't mind mistakes


End file.
